FluffCandy No 2: Chubby Bunny
by Golden Tinted Haze
Summary: Akihiko goes to hide from Aikawa by hiding in Hiroki's apartment. Misaki goes to drag him back, where he meets Nowaki on the way. But then when they get there, they hear strange noises beyond the door. Usagi/Misaki; Hiroki/Nowaki


**prompt **chubby bunny

**pairing** Usami Akihiko/Takahashi Misaki ; Kamijou Hiroki/Kusama Nowaki

**...**

"Takahashi-kun?" Nowaki asked as he was walking home from a long day at the hospital. He was puked upon, his eardrums shattered at a little boys cries and he was puked upon again.

"Oh, Hello Kusama-san. Going home now?" Misaki was stuffing his phone back into his pocket.

Nowaki smiled. "Ah, yes. Why are you here?"

"Usagi-san told me he was going to Kamijou-sensei's house today."

Nowaki's eye twitched. No matter how much Hiroki had reassured him he didn't love Akihiko anymore, he still was massively jealous of the author.

"But then, I got a call from Aikawa-san- Usagi-san's editor- and she was screaming for his novels manuscripts saying he was 2 weeks late. So he's hiding at your and Kamijou-sensei's house. Again," Misaki sighed and mumbled something that sounded similar to stupid late rabbit.

By the time they reached the Kamijou and Kusama household they had already chatted about flowers and different ways to cook fish.  
Nowaki started rummaging into his bag for a key. "Don't worry. I'll drag him out immediately-" the younger of the two stopped.

"Akihiko, this is stupid. Just stop before Nowaki comes home." A muffled voice that sound like Hiroki came from beyond the door. Nowaki stopped too.

"Nonsense, this is fun. So open up," A deeper voice said. That was Akihiko.

"Mmph."

Nowaki went wide eyed and slowly turned to Misaki. Misaki was standing there just as shocked.

"Gah, why don't... you just do this with your brat," Hiroki's said slowly, taking in a breathe of air.

"Do you see Misaki here. I wanted to do this **now.**" Akihiko's voice was clearly amused.

"Can't breathe, well..." Hiroki was already taking quick breathes, and Akihiko chuckled.

"Take it, like a man."

"C-Ch..."

Another muffled noise.

Misaki and Nowaki stared at each other, shock apparent of their faces. Deep blue eyes met hazy olive ones. Misaki's eyes, still hazy with tears darkened. Suddenly Nowaki couldn't take it. He unlocked the door and threw it open.

"HIRO-SAN!" "USAGI-SAN!"

What they saw was unexpected. Hiroki's face was stuffed with marshmallows. Akihiko just watched amused while tossing a marshmallow into his mouth and chewing it.

"Oh, Hey. Misaki? What are you doing here?" Akihiko asked confused.  
The older authors eyes widened when he saw Misaki's eyes filled to the brim with tears. Currently the brunette was glaring at deeply but his mouth was hanging open.

Akihiko stood up immediately. "Misaki, what's wrong?"

"Wel-" Hiroki blushed when he noticed he couldn't speak clearly and spit out the marshmallow into a tissue and wiped his mouth. "Welcome back."

Nowaki just stood there shocked, hitting himself in the face mentally for even doubting _his _Hiro-san.

Misaki just angrily wiped his tears before shouting. "Moron! Aikawa-san wants your throat. Lets go. Now!" Akihiko just stood there blinking a few times. Misaki stomped over, grabbed Akihiko's shirt collars and pulled him out before turning. "Sorry for the disturbance!" He then bowed and closed the door.

"Misaki, what's wrong. Why were you crying? Is everything okay? You didn't-"  
"Shut up. Everything is okay now. Lets just get you home before Aikawa breaks our door or something."

"What were you doing in there anyway?" Misaki huffed.

"Just playing _'Chubby Bunny.'_" Akihiko said nonchalantly.  
"What's that?"

"Its a game when one person stuffs marshmallows into their mouth and tries to say_ 'Chubby Bunny'_. I saw it on TV today and wanted to try it, and since I was hiding from Aikawa like you guessed, I did it with Hiroki. Why? Want to try too?" the older author grinned.

Misaki's face turned a shade of red. "Wha- No! Stupid."

"Oh, but you do. Wait- I left all the marshmallow back at Hiroki's. Well, lets go get some tomorrow."

"... Okay."

Akihiko smiled and gripped Misaki's hand. "I love you," He whispered down. Misaki jumped. The boy was a rainbow of red.  
Misaki tugged his hand away from Akihiko for a second before holding his hand back.

"M-me too..."

Akihiko gave a quick peck on Misaki's cheek before the younger of the two batted and started ranting about if someone saw them. He just looked away smiling.

**...**

Nowaki and Hiroki just stared at the door where the other couple left.

"What's the brats problem?"

Hiroki sighed and wiped his mouth again. Nowaki grabbed the professors face and kissed it tasting sweet marshmallows. After the kiss broke Hiroki stared for a second before breaking from his daze.

"The hell are you doing?" Hiroki shouted wiping his mouth lightly with the back of his hand.  
"Kissing you." the playful doctor returned in reply.  
"I-I know that moron!"

"You were just playing _'Chubby Bunny'_?"

"Yeah. How do you know?"

Nowaki smiled then sighed with relief. "Went to America for a year, remember."

"Oh, yeah...Wait- what did you think I was doing?"

Nowaki looked guilty. "Huh, Oh nothing Hiro-san. I love you."

Hiroki looked away blushing. "I love you too. But wait. You didn't think I was... with Akihiko...Nowaki!" Nowaki jumped slightly.

"Did you really think, that?"

"Hiro-san, I-"

Hiroki glared then huffed. "Nowaki, I told you. I love **you**. Only **you**. And anyway, Akihiko has his Takahashi brat."

Nowaki looked away guiltily. How could he not trust Hiro-san. "Im sorry. I just...Im still a bit...," he trailed off.

Hiroki sighed and and gave Nowaki a quick kiss before rushing off.

"H-Hiro-san." Nowaki face lit up just as well. He turned then glomped the older man. "I love you so much, Hiro-san!"

"Gah! I heard you the first time," he said trying to push Nowaki off.

"Hiro-san? But what did you mean earlier...'before Nowaki comes home'?" Hiroki stiffened. "Ah, well... Its embarrassing."

"...You are too cute!" and Hiroki was attacked with hugs and kisses.  
"Oi, Hey stop! I've-My face and hands are still sticky thanks to those marshmallows."

A smirk appeared on the doctors face. "Well, lets make them more sticky."  
"...What."

And Nowaki had a huge bruise on his head the next day.

**A/N:** I was playing Chubby Bunny with my friends yesterday and my mom barged in and demanded what we were doing. This is what came out in idea's. So misunderstandings!~


End file.
